Muito Tempo
by Arine-san
Summary: Liu tinha que fazer uma proposta para Jéssica, mas estava com medo da resposta.


**Muito Tempo**

Depois que prometeu proteger Jéssica e Isabel, e conseguira salvar as duas, Liu recebera alguns dias de folga e ficou hospedado num hotel na França, pois queria ter certeza de que as duas ficariam bem. Liu também estava autorizado, pelo governo de seu país a oferecer à jovem, a opção de se mudar para Hong Kong, onde poderiam oferecer ajuda, além da proteção para ela e sua filha.

Liu ainda não falara com Jéssica sobre a oferta, pois não tivera a oportunidade de conversar a sós com ela. Sempre que estavam juntos, ficavam rodeados por médicos ou oficiais, e ele não podia se interpor entre Jéssica e sua filha, depois de estarem separadas por tanto tempo. Mas teria que falar em algum momento, e talvez tivesse mais oportunidades agora, já que ela saíra do hospital e estava no mesmo hotel que ele, dividindo o quarto com sua filha.

De repente Liu ouviu uma batida na porta. Quem poderia ser a uma hora dessas? Mesmo estando confuso, Liu levantou da cama e seguiu para a porta. Ele usava uma calça e uma camisa pretas. Quando abriu a porta, ficou surpreso ao ver Jéssica. Ela estava de roupão, com os cabelos soltos e sem maquiagem.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ele perguntou depois de se recuperar da surpresa.

\- Não. – Respondeu ela sorrindo. – Eu só queria te ver. – Ela estava envergonhada. – Parece que a gente não se fala há séculos. Eu posso entrar? – Liu pensou por um momento se deveria recusar o pedido, mas, por fim, deixou que ela entrasse. Talvez fosse a hora de falar sobre a proposta.

Quando a jovem entrou, passou bem perto dele e ele pôde sentir o cheiro do perfume que ela usava. Era um perfume suave e viciante. Ela parou no meio do quarto e esperou que ele fechasse a porta e se aproximasse.

\- E então? – Ele indagou quando parou ao lado dela. – Sobre o que você quer falar? – Jéssica apenas o encarou, e por fim, segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, lhe dando um beijo na boca em seguida. Liu se afastou assustado, segurando as mãos dela. – Por que fez isso? – O coração dele estava acelerado. Quisera fazer aquilo por um longo tempo, mas não fora criado para ceder a esse tipo de desejo. – Eu sei que você disse que gosta de pagar as coisas do seu jeito, mas não...

\- Eu não vim pagar nada, Liu. – Respondeu ela sorrindo. – O que você fez por mim, não tem preço. Eu só fiz uma coisa que eu queria muito fazer. – Liu não sabia o que dizer, mas Jéssica, ao perceber que ele estava sem reação, soltou seus braços e envolveu o pescoço dele, voltando a unir seus lábios. Dessa vez Liu correspondeu ao beijo e, ao notar isso, a jovem guiou-o em direção à cama, onde ela caiu por cima dele.

Os dois se beijavam intensamente e, no meio desses beijos, as mãos de Liu começaram a percorrer o corpo dela. Suas coxas, sua cintura, seus seios... Quando se separaram para respirar, Liu mudou suas posições, e se colocou por cima dela. Jéssica riu e voltou a beijá-lo. Aos poucos, os dois iam se despindo e podiam sentir o calor dos corpos um do outro ao se tocarem.

\- Liu... – Gemeu Jéssica, o que fez com que ele a apertasse mais contra si. Liu sabia que não havia mais volta. Precisava possuir aquela mulher.

No meio da noite Liu acordou sentindo o corpo dela contra o seu. A cabeça dela sobre seu peito. O que fizera? Nunca agia impulsivamente, e agora se encontrava nu na cama, com essa mulher que lhe enlouquecia. De repente ele sentiu o corpo dela tremer levemente. Ela estava rindo.

\- O que foi? – Jéssica traçou uma das tantas cicatrizes, que havia no corpo dele, com o dedo.

\- Só estava me lembrando de quando você me disse que trabalhava com camarão, como se eu fosse cair nessa. – Liu deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

\- Deu pra notar. – Aos poucos ela deixou de sorrir. – Logo você vai ter que voltar para Hong Kong, não é? – Ela indagou séria.

\- Sim. – Era a hora de ele falar da proposta. – Meus superiores me pediram para lhe fazer uma oferta. – E ele explicou para ela os termos da proposta. Jéssica ouviu em silêncio.

\- O que você acha que devo fazer?

\- O que for melhor para você e Isabel. – Respondeu sem querer influenciá-la.

\- Você gostaria que eu fosse com você para Hong Kong?

\- Jéssica, o que eu gostaria não importa. O que importa é o que é melhor para vocês.

\- Mas se você pudesse escolher, você gostaria que eu fosse? – Liu estava prestes a lhe explicar que não poderia escolher. – Por favor, Liu, só quero saber se você gostaria de ter minha companhia... Não é nada de mais. – Liu suspirou e passou a mão pelo braço dela.

\- Gostaria. – Respondeu ele num sussurro. – Gostaria, sim. De ter sua companhia e a de Isabel também. – Jéssica sorriu e se ergueu para dar um beijo na boca dele.

\- Ótimo. – Respondeu ela. – Porque já respondi a seu chefe que quero ir para Hong Kong. – Liu arregalou os olhos. – Ele me falou sobre essa oferta na semana passada. – Liu não pôde deixar de rir.

\- Você já sabia de tudo. – Os dois riram e, dessa vez, ele a beijou. – Vai ser bom ter uma mulher prendada, que já costurou muitos porcos, por perto. – Os dois voltaram a se encarar e a se beijar. Teriam muito tempo para conversar no futuro.


End file.
